Imperfect Prisoner
by Sanity.Is.Insane
Summary: Yaoi. Roxas is used to his odd summer vacations. Each one different from the next. But this one just seems...Too different. Oh well, it can't take much toll on his life, can it? Akuroku. Possibly more pairings in the future. Title may change a few times


Authors Note: Alright first story woo! Be happy! Criticism is nice, when it's not rude. Wow that made no sense. Just don't be mean, 'kay?

Warning: Contains slash, as in guy on guy. Also, future lemon (If I am feeling generous, at least), crude humor, swearing, and ...prison-y stuff.

Disclaimer: Really now, if I owned Kingdom Hearts or any other characters or places or brand names or whatever, I'd be, most probably, rich. And I'm not. Got it? Get it. Good.

* * *

You know, most people have fun during the summer. All of their stress is gone, and they can be free. Families can travel from place to place, without a care, having the time of their lives. Me? I'm sitting on a dirty, cramped seat next to my twin, Sora, and wondering what the sticky yellow substance rolling on the floor was. Okay, maybe I didn't want to know. But it passed time. Urine, harmful chemicals, urine _and _harmful chemicals… The possibilities were endless.

So then, why am I sitting here when I could be basking in the sun at Destiny Island? I myself don't know. My father probably does though. I think it has something to do with obtaining respect for elders and learning a lesson or gaining discipline. What_ever_. To make it all worse, I have no clue where I am going. Father also stated clearly that Sora and I were going to be separated. As in- both of us on the same train; but heading for different places.

My dad is a strict man. It's not like we were off to Disney Land or something. I could say boot camp, but I went there last year. He doesn't like to be repetitive.

I guess it's not _so_ bad. I am, after all, used to this by now. But for some reason, I feel like this year is going to be different. I just don't know how.

Soon, the train _erupted _into a jerky stop. Right as Sora and I were exchanging goodbyes- for father had told us we would be the first two stops- (and looks of dread) my name was called. I was hoping Sora would be the one hopping off the train; so I could enjoy my last moments in peace. Oh well. I wish that train had really erupted.

As I stood I felt like all eyes were on me. The feeling is not pleasant, I assure you. I headed down the aisle (ignoring Sora's "Don't die, Roxas!") and out the creaky metal door at the end. I was bombarded by light, and then I was _attacked_; attacked by families, pushing me wondering where their relatives were. They all sighed and turned around when they realized I was the only one coming off of the train. Odd.

The only one who did not turn back to what they were doing was a tall, broad shouldered, scary, redheaded, gruff, and did I mention scary, man, holding a white sign with writing on it in bold black letters. 'Roxas'. I guess that's me. Great. My first day of summer vacation and I was going to get raped and then brutally murdered. I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts as I stumbled (train-lagged?) towards the man.

He didn't speak when I told him who I was. He didn't speak when I asked who he was. He didn't even speak when I told him I wanted to be a ballet dancer (which I don't, by the way). He just turned and headed towards a beaten up…police car. What the hell?

Was dad sending me to _prison_? No, he couldn't be. Right? The scary man grunted as he held open a dented white door. Gesturing for me to get inside. I guess I was just glad I wasn't sitting in the back behind those bars. Then again, with a guy like this, maybe it would be better if I was sitting there.

As he climbed into his side I thought of something.

"Hey, are you sure this isn't a mix up? There's probably tons of other Roxas's out there. How do you know I'm the right one?"

He grunted, again. Then, ever so slowly his inhumanly large hands reached to the glove compartment (which held no gun, thank goodness) and pulled out a photograph. A photograph of me. Great. Not only am I going to be raped and brutally murdered, I am going to be raped and brutally murdered in a prison cell. Lovely.

I nodded. Said 'oh' and leaned back in my seat to gaze out of the rain water-stained window. This place looked dull. Desolate. What happened to all of those raging families?

I believe I fell asleep. Mostly because I opened my eyes and it was dark. But also because I dreamed. But it wasn't my normal dream of killing the neighbors' chocobo with a rusty fork, it was just…red. With hints of the most stunning green I have ever seen. The colors swirled together in harmony. It unnerved me somehow. Hmm.

I drifted asleep again.

Eventually that scary-looking man nudged me. With a grunt of course. I sat up, stretched, yawned a bit, and then stole a glance at my surroundings.

Directly in front of me was a grey, rather large, two-story building. Lights shone above the entry way stating that this was 'PRISON'. In fact, it didn't even say that. It said

'PRSN' because two of the letters had blown out. Shame. They couldn't even go through the trouble of giving the prison an actual name.

To my right I saw a billboard. 'Teaching teens what they will probably become when they're older if they can't get their act straight since 1984.' Needless to say, I wasn't reassured at all. The board might as well have said 'You're going to get raped and murdered in a dingy room with little to no lighting. Have fun.'

I'm ecstatic, really, I am.

Scary man didn't even escort me to the door. He merely grunted (…again…) and unlocked my door. Thanks a lot. I thought I could count on you to squash rapists for me if you weren't one yourself.

I grumbled and picked up the suitcases that lay under my feet. He could have at least offered to take one, no? Then, a bit shakily, I opened the door, carted my worn suitcases out of the police car, and made my way up cracked pavement. The man drove away as I touched down to five feet away from his vehicle. Hmph.

What do you do when entering a prison? Knock? Ring the doorbell? Look through the small glass pane embedded in the door and wonder what you do when entering a prison? I'm sure you can guess what I did. But as soon as the thoughts ran through my head, someone came out of nowhere and dragged me inside with a cheerful, "hello, Roxas!"

Well…That was unexpected. My suitcases were pried from my hands by who knows who, and I fell flat on my face. I was right where they wanted me. I was going to get raped. Oh my sweet virginity how I will miss you so!

I was still kissing said sweet virginity goodbye when a hand appeared in front of me, obviously to help me up. So I hefted myself up with that help and wondered if they were trying to earn trust before taking away my innocence.

I peered at the faces in front of me as I processed these thoughts. They didn't really look like they were about to rape me. Well, some brunet in the corner looked like the "I will brutally murder you in your sleep if you get in my way" kind of guy but who am I to judge?

A girl with short black hair looked straight into my eyes.

"Welcome to Hell, Roxas. I'm Yuffie! That guy," she pointed at the murderous brunet, "is Leon, don't mind him, we all get that murderous vibe, and no, he does not have a dark and serial killer-like background. That's Cid, he's pretty cool," she directed her finger to an older man with blonde hair, "if you're not a prick, that is. Lastly, we have this girl over here."

I switched my gaze to a dark haired woman who looked as if she could kill you instantly, or be the one wiping dirt off your face with her own spit and a napkin.

"She's Tifa. She's a woman for every occasion! Whether it is ass kicking, mothering, bartending, and wound-tending …sexual desire tending…" Yuffie trailed off with a snicker as Tifa sent her a death glare.

I had a feeling that last one wasn't really true. And even if it was, I wasn't about to speak up.

"That's it for now. Tomorrow you will see what happens when you fuck up in life!"

That didn't sound nice. At all.

I'm a 17 year old, straight a student for Christ's sake! How many times am I really going to screw up? I mean sure, I've played numerous pranks along side my brother, but nothing to drastic. Sora should be here in my place. Actually, I wonder where Sora is right now. Maybe he's in a death trap such as I am stuck in. Or maybe dad decided he's screwed up so much that it's not worth the hassle and he's at an amusement park laughing his ass off at my demise right now.

I'll fucking kill that bastard!

I repeated this mantra in my head for quite some time before I noticed the many sets of eyes staring at me.

Tifa arched an eyebrow and stated, "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? Let's go you little prick."

Honestly, I didn't expect that at all. Tifa seemed as if she were going to be motherly for the most part, unless provoked. Maybe Yuffie was right. Maybe this place is Hell.

* * *

Authors Note: I know, I know, plenty of ooc-ness to go around.

It's all right, plenty of the angst-ridden Roxas we know and love in future chapters. Right now he's just a bit delirious. And you can't forget, his brother is Sora. You tend to become a little bit gullible and strange when others around you are. Tifa is just being tough. For now.

You're all probably like…Don't quit your day job. Eh, whatever, I'll continue this story until I finish or get bored. And maybe in the future when I become some master writer I will go back and fix it to suit everyone's needs and wants. I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. I tend to ignore them.


End file.
